Hi-Rez
Hi-Rez * Species: Scrapgoat * Gender / Pronouns: Female by herself / she/her * Height / Weight: 6'3 ft tall / 293 lbs * Description: A member of Gloam's CYMK council and the current leader, Hi-Rez is a representative of Gloam's quality and colors in multiple ways, such as her magic and mechanical parts. Hi-Rez is an emotional and admirable leader who has a few secrets underneath her wires. Her voice is bright and emotional. She has short black fur that contrasts with her saturated cyans, yellows, and magentas. She has long hooves both ending in two different colors, along with her slim legs. Hi-Rez also has pink and blue eyes, pixel-like substances follow her ears. Current Status * Fate Points | Refresh: [ | 3* ] * Physical Stress (0-4*): [ ][ ][ ][ ] * Mental Stress (0-4*): [ ][ ][ ][ ] * Temporary Aspects: ** Aspect: The skills of Physique and Will affect maximum Physical and Mental Stress, respectively. +1/+2 provides 3, +3/+4 provides 3, while non-trained skills provide only 2. Aspects * High Concept: * Trouble: * Aspect: * Aspect: * Aspect: Skills * Superb (+5) ** Skill* Starting characters will not have a Superb skill * Great (+4) ** Skill * Good (+3) ** Skill ** Skill * Fair (+2) ** Skill ** Skill ** Skill * Average (+1) ** Skill ** Skill ** Skill ** Skill Stunts Switch ANY skill with a specific skill when you pay a fate point Relationships Character Name Info about how the two characters know each other- Note both friends and enemies here, everyone you have a significant history with. The GM is always thinking about how to bring back old friends and rivals. History Backstory Born around the high-tech city of Terminal, Hi-Rez had to deal with an abusive father and frightened mother, whom didn’t want to live in Pike and care for a child they never promised to keep, nonetheless, feed. Her mother, Nanda, left her husband shortly after to make it back to Topside and live in the Blackjack Isles to care for Hi-Rez. Not even a mention of her father was spoken and it was better that way for the young child. When she grew into an adolescent, Hi-Rez began pushing herself to make friends in Polaris and soon enough, she managed to decide on travelling the Blackjack Isles with a goal in mind; to tie a knot on her hoof and make a difference in society. She kept contact with her worrying mother using a compact she was given and shipped through the islands until the ferry stopped at Owel. This was when she met Crash, a lonely Aurorian Fox thief who rode on a silent Cagroo near the Citricio Capital. Crash offered to give her a ride towards Bonecrush for temporary shelter and Hi-Rez accepted the request. She chatted with him on their journey, asking questions about Owel and Crash usually shrugged. He thought Scrapgoats were born near Teslic Yard. Soon enough they made it to their destination and Hi-Rez decided on staying with Crash, even if shit hit the fan and she died while staying with a thief on the run. The Aurorian Fox thought their next city, Gloam, which most people dubbed Insomniac City due to its constantly glowing lights at night. They eventually left Bonecrush and traveled towards Gloam, crossing the Miaoustok river without any haste, making it to Gloam without any problems, except for Hi-Rez becoming temporarily blind due to how excessive the lights were. Which gave her an idea, get anything bright that she can grab and graft onto her body. Crash stole a few glowsticks from a store, along with lava lamps, glowing chemicals, anything he could get and let Hi-Rez do the rest. She gained her signature pixels from Light magic, that she can easily wield since the affinity grew onto her. They both stayed in Gloam’s alleyways and heard people on the streets talking about the CYMK council which is proposed to control and keep Gloam together. Apparently, the council’s seeking for replacements. Crash wanted to sign up for it due to over-confidence and Hi-Rez felt appropriate about signing up along with her friend. Soon, they were faced with the members and 235 people in line, a challenge they faced due to most of them getting rejected. All they required was them to show off their skills, anything will work. Crash’s assassination and thieving skills proved worthy to become the “Blue” of the group, Hi-Rez was harshly rejected until Yellow piped up. What if she could try again? What if that wasn’t her true strength? She made her flash stronger through sheer willpower and became “Black”. Previous Adventures Copy the Adventures written for character creation here, in chronological order. Recent Adventures Summarize your character's actions in recent play sessions. Category:Player Category:Scrapgoat Category:Unfinished